Interruptions and Assumptions
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Jonathan Good just wanted to apologize for the current story line going on with Colby. He found something a lot better...


"Hey, man" Jonathan Good says walking into Colby Lopez's locker room. Big mistake. Colby was sitting on his bed, masturbating. No he wasn't even masturbating. He was fingering himself. Jon couldn't believe it. Sure he had his assumptions that Colby was gay, hell, everyone did, but Jon never thought that'd he'd be the bitch.

"Fuck" Colby says, making Jon jump. He thought he got caught but Colby's eyes were still closed and his head was thrown back. Jon licks his lips as he pulls Colby's computer chair beside the bed. Colby stops suddenly, hearing the chair come down on the floor. He's ruined. He didn't dear open his eyes or even remove his fingers. He should have though because it was getting quite uncomfortable. He freezes when the person speaks.

"Wow, Lopez. This is a new side of you" Jonathan Good. Colby mentally curses to himself, hoping that the younger wrestler didn't hear him moaning at all. After all, he was fingering himself because of that little shit. Colby has never had anything inside him before. He was always the dominate one. It's different with Jon. He just wants Jon to dominate him. Fuck him til he can't walk. He wants Jon Moxley. That crazy loud mouthed lunatic. The one that won't care what happens to Randy after they fuck.

And he definitely knows Jon turns into Moxley during sex. Jon's ring rats have told him about it more than He doesn't even know if Jon is gay. He might be, at least bisexual. He is watching Colby right now. Shit he is watching him right now. Colby quickly opens his eyes, revealing a smug Jonathan Good.

"Hello" Jon says, smirking. Colby just wanted to wipe that smirk off his cute face. Colby quickly removes his fingers, well at least tries. Jon stops him.

"Wait" Jon says putting his hand up. Colby quickly stops, kinda shocked.

"Don't let me stop you" Jon says making Colby stare at him. Jon places his elbows on his thighs watching Colby. Colby thinks about it for a second before slowly moving his fingers. A wave of pleasure goes straight through Colby's stomach. It hurt him at first, fingering himself but he soon got through it and he wanted something bigger. Jon's cock...

"Jon" Colby moans fingering himself faster.

"Shit Colby. You're so fucking hot" Jon growls making Colby groan.

"Go on" Colby says, nodding his head. Jon just smiles, biting his lip.

"You have such pretty lips. They would look even prettier around my cock." Jon says placing his hand on Colby's bare stomach.

"Fuck," Colby says, "I'm gonna cum"

"Do it" Jon whispers. Colby listens instantly. He cums all over his stomach and some on his hand, yelling out a string of words that Jon didn't really understand. He wasn't focused on that anyway. He was focused on how pretty Colby looked with cum all over him.

Colby quickly bites his lip as Jon takes his hand. Jon licks the cum of Colby's hand before sucking on his two fingers.

"Fuck" Colby mumbles before pulling Jon by the collar. Jon quickly climbs on top of him, smirking.

"Damn, you're wearing too much clothes" Colby says stripping Jon's shirt off. He fumbles with Jon's belt, finally getting it off, throwing it the same place that Colby throw shirt.

"God" Colby mumbles to himself as Jon places kisses down his stomach, crawling down to his waist.

"Such a pretty mouth. Such a pretty cock." Jon says. He deep throats it without warning Colby, who throws his head back at the sudden wave of pleasure.

"Fuck, Jon" Colby says. Colby quickly grips Jon's hair, making him moan. The vibrations travel through Colby's cock, making him buck his hips, shoving his cock further into Jon's mouth. Colby didn't think it was possible, but Jon gladly took up his offer. Moans and groans instantly erupt from Colby's mouth, filling the room with noise for the next few minutes.

Jon removes his mouth from Colby's cock, making him hit the bed in frustration. Jon smirks to himself before licking up Colby's shaft.

"God, do that again!" Colby says, gripping onto Jon's short dirty blonde hair. Jon listens, letting his tongue linger for just a second at the tip.

"Don't be such a fuckin' tease" Colby complains.

"Fuck you" Jon says.

"Please" Colby asks. Jon shudders at the thought, Colby flashing his puppy dog eyes at him.

"God" Jon says before climbing back up so that he's sitting on Colby's abdominal.

"So hot" Jon says before licking his lips, pressing them to Colby's. Colby's legs wrap around Jon's waist, pulling him down onto him more.

Colby bites Jon's lip, causing his hands to be pinned above the bed. Jon quickly ties Colby's hands to the head-board with a pillow case sheet that Colby must have been to lazy to put back on.

Something flashed in Jon's eyes and Colby knew. Colby knew this was Jon Moxley he was about to fuck. Not Jonathan Good.

Colby smirks to himself as he feels Jon tighten the cloth.

"Fuck" Colby mumbles, biting his lip.

"Did I say you could speak" Jon asks, slapping Colby across the face. Colby bites his lip even harder. He was a pain slut. No one knew it because he never bottomed. I mean, being a professional wrestler, you'd expect him to be a pain slut right? He gets beat up for a living.

"Fuckin' pain slut" Jon mumbles, sitting fully on top of Colby..

Colby goes to grab Jon's waist but the stupid bed sheet held him back.

"Fuck" Colby yells out, making Jon smirk.

"No touching" Jon says. Jon licks his lips before pressing his elbow to Colby's neck.

Colby groans out when Jon presses harder. He wanted Jon to completely destroy him. Fuck him until he can't walk. Colby wants Jon to hurt him so bad he doesn't know if he should be in pleasure or pain. Knowing Colby, he won't even care about the pain.

"Fuckin' slut. I could kill you right now" Jon says. He presses his elbow harder, pretty much crushing Colby's wind pipe. Colby bucks his hips up, trying to touch more of Jon.

"You wouldn't even care. You're such a horny little bastard." Jon says reaching behind him. He takes Colby's cock in his hand, receiving a gasp from the two-toned wrestler. Jon starts slowly stroking Colby's hard member.

"Fuckin' hell" Colby says, thrusting his hips up into Jon's hand. Jon reaches up, untying the bed sheet quickly. It wasn't on tight and Jon knew Colby could get outta it if he wanted.

"Get up" Jon demands, getting off Colby and onto the floor. Colby listens, standing in front of Jon. He goes to kiss Jon but instead gets a mouthful of bed sheets.

Jon has Colby bent over the bed, gripping his hips.

"Fuck me" Colby tries to say. It comes out more in a mumble.

"I'm sorry what?" Jon asks, taunting. Jon pulls Colby's head back by his hair so that he can talk.

"Fuck me. Now. Hard. Anything" Colby whines out, pushing his ass back on Jon. That's all it took for Jon. Before Colby could say anything, Jon shoves into him. Colby screams out in pain from not being prepped.

"Shut up" Jon growls out, shoving Colby's face to the bed.

"God, you're so tight" Jon says, thrusting harder. Jon grips Colby's hips harder when he feels Colby pushing back.

"Fuck" Colby moans out. He knew he was bleeding, it just turned him on more.

"I said shut up" Jon growls again, slapping Colby on the ass. Colby bites on the sheet, trying to hold back a moan.

"Such a little fuckin' slut" Jon says, bending over to kiss Colby's shoulder.

Colby was a little shocked at first. He honestly never thought Jon could do one sweet thing during sex. Jon pulls back suddenly, realizing what he's doing.

He knew he'd get to attached in this. That was the first thing that went through Jon's mind when he fell for Colby. He was never attached to anyone, attracted but not attached.

"Fuckin' hell" Jon mumbles more to himself then anything. He thrusts into Colby harder, trying to just focus on the sexual feelings towards Colby.

He wasn't looking for a relationship. Especially a gay one. He didn't need rumors spreading around.

"Fuck, Jon" Colby moans out, shutting his mouth instantly. Jon didn't care that time. He was focused on how hot Colby sounds, talking dirty.

Jon just hums in response, loosening his grip on Seth's hips. He was getting close. Colby was tight, just like Jon imagined he'd be.

"Harder" Colby demands.

"Shut up" Jon growls but still listens to Colby's demand. He starts thrusting into Colby not only rougher, but faster. Colby thrusts his hips back to meet Jon's.

Jon uses one hand to push Colby's face back o the sheet and the other hand to claw into Colby's hips. Colby moans out as Jon reopens the wounds from earlier.

"Fuck" Jon mumbles in amazement. The sight before him was beautiful. He always wanted to bed Colby over a bed and fuck him raw. And he finally got his wish.

Jon's hands removed from Colby's hair and places it on his hips so that both his hands are there.

"God" Jon mumbles as Colby's wall clench around his cock.

"I'm gonna cum" Jon says, trying to warn Colby. It wasn't much of warning. Jon came about ten seconds after he said it. Jon curses out a bunch of random words.

Colby moans out as Jon's hand comes in contact with his cock.

"God, Colby" Jon says amused. Colby bucks his hips into Jon's hand then back onto Jon's cock.

"So good" Colby mumbles, cumming all over the black bed sheets. A couple more thrusts, and Jon pulls out, making Colby whine a little.

They stay in that position for a little, Jon not being able to move. His knees would betray him and he'd fall. If it wasn't for Seth under him, he would be on the ground. Colby didn't mind, Jon was warm, and he probably had a limp too.

When Jon thought he was good, he got off Colby. Colby just crawled onto the bed, throwing his head down on the pillow. He didn't care to wash the sheets or even his stomach off. He was tired.

Jon quickly pulls his pants up, slipping on his sho es. He didn't care to grab his shirt. He'll leave it for Colby.

"We should do this again" Jon says smirking. Colby smiles before Jon kisses his forehead. Jon wanted more than just sex from Colby. He'd never admit it but he did. He loved him. Colby loved Jon too. That's all he could think about as Jon walked out the door.

Colby smiles to himself when he sees Jon's shirt. He could get use to this...


End file.
